To Ascend Part1: Darkness takes over
by TheDivineOne
Summary: The fight to defeat Voldemort is on, but what happens when a mysterious illness takes over Harry, and sends him flying into a whirlpool of emotions? Is this illness a good thing or bad thing? After all .. there are new cool powers involved!Read and review


Chapter One

The Birthday Gift Series: Part One

" _Take me instead … I beg of you!"_

_Harry watched with teary eyes as his mother begged for his life. Although he was in an ifant body, he had the mind of a fifthteen year old. _

_Voldemort stood in the door way, his red eyes staring at the baby's crib in caculation." I make no deals Lily," He sneered, walking over to the crib slowly. Lily block his way though. _

_Emerald eyes stared determinedly at red." You will not touch my son._

" _**Then Stop me**." Came the sarcastic remark_

_**OooOooO**_

Harry awoken with a cry, tears streaming down his face. He had been feeling ill all day, and his relatives had allowed him to sleep in. Turning to stare out of his window, he was suddenly stricken with that thought that his birthday was in exactly ( He looked at his alarm clock ), six minutes.

" I can't believe I've been asleep all day." He muttered to himself, sitting up despite his complete lack of energy. Harry felt compelled to at least do something. And that something was to get up and use the loo.

Getting completely out of his bed, Harry took a deep breath as air became a need. He couldn't breath properly, and when he did, his lungs felt as though they were being crunched. It was when he walked over to undo the lock on his bedroom door that Harry realized something was terribly wrong. Call it a six sense, but he felt a presence on the other side of the door. Shaking his head, he quickly dismissed it as Dudley and swung the door open.

Three minutes left until his birthday, Harry felt his mouth form into a grim smile. He couldn't feel his damn legs! Any minute now he would claspe into a pile of mush. Well .. It was a little far fetched, but he wasn't exactly dramatizing the situation either.

Turning his door snob slowly, he watch with wide as dark eyes met his. Completely in shock at that point, he felt himself tremble." Prof. Snape?" He asked, feeling sweat start to drip down his pale face.

" Correct again, Potter," The greasy haired man sneered unamused, but than again Harry could have swore he saw small flickers of fear, and concern, in the dept's of his Professor eyes." how are you?"

Harry blicked, still shocked." I'm doing fine Professor. If you don't mind me asking .. Why are you here?"

" To do this," The annoyed Professor pulled out his wand and pointed at the stunned Gryffindor. Before had a chance to duck at the sudden attack, a stunning spell had already escaped from Snape's mouth." _Superfly_."

The emerald eyed teen body feel to the ground with a tud, and Snape bent down as he took a potion out of his pocket. He ordered for Jonathan and Thomas, ( who had been hiding in the hallway ) to administer the potion to Harry at exactly twelve o' clock.

Thomas looked at the green filled vial with stormy eyes." What doe's this do?"

" It zapps his powers until it's calm," Snape give them both an insane grin." that is the strongest potion for such a thing, and if that doesn't work …" he trailed off with a suggestive eyebrow lift.

Jonathan who was silent throughout the exchanged was staring at the clock on Harry's bed side in horror." It's time," He managed to say without stuttering. Turning to snatch the vial out of his brother's hand, he popped the cork off hurriedly; grabbing Harry's cold mouth to poured the potion in." there .. there." He whispered an attempt to comfort himself.

" Oh Shit!" Snape and Thomas muttered at the same time. They both watched as a dark light idmitted from the teen who lay completely motionless. Jonatahn was still kneeling on the ground, completely entranced by the crackles of power that surrounded him. It was so easy for him to forget that he was a muggle, and he wanted more of that power.

That was something that he refused to admit to his brother, but he could have given his soul to have such power. Snape was the first one to snap out of it." Come on," he ordered, walking over to pull Jonathan roughly onto his felt." we have to leave before the ascending takes us over. I'm sure Thomas read about that consquences of it."

" Of course," Thomas agreed, taking his hypnotized brother by the hand. He understood that an ascending figure's power could draw anyones soul to the dark side.

He hated to think about it, but he really didn't want to find the other people who where ascenders. Harry as so far the last one to ascend. As far as he was concerned, their job was down. Turning to stare at the ascenders fallen body, he asked a question that had been on his mind the whole time." will he remember any of this?"

Snape nodded quickly, closing Harry's bedroom door ." Yes, but maybe his thick head would mistake it as a dream."

" Are you sure?"

A sneer found itself way onto the wizards face." I wouldn't speak so surely about the situation if I wasn't."

_0oo0ooo0oooo0_

" BOY!" Harry was startled out of his peaceful slumber by his Uncle Vernon." I KNOW ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY, BUT BREAKFAST IS _NOT _GOING TO COOK ITSELF."

" What the fuck." Getting out of his bed, he tried to recall the events that occurred last night. He swung his legs off of the bed as he sat up feeling strangely energized, but at the same time distubered. Harry hated when he couldn't recall something.

Uncle Vernon who was determined to get him down stairs thundered his way up the steps sounding just as much as the over grown whale that he was. Harry could already imagine his purple face darkened with anger, and his mustache scrunching up in a disapproving matter. For once, the Gyrffindor could give a damn.

Harry swallowed thickly as he turned to stare at the peaceful, sunny, morning sky . This feeling of … _happiness_ was unfamiliar to him. After Sirius death he had figured that this feeling would never surface to light again, but once again he had been proved wrong, because at that moment he felt happiness like no other comforting him. Coaching him to continue.

He had almost forgotton about his Uncle until he busted into his room breathing harshly. Vernon had a chubby fingure pointed out towards the hallway, while one motioned for him to come forward. Harry felt his emerald eyes darken, and courage like no other surrounded him. Suddenly his confidence was like a huge ball of an invisible energy. More like raw power to be precise.

" Is there a problem?" Harry asked sweetly, but maybe it was a bit to sweet for Uncle Vernon, because the great whale had started to turn a darker shade if possible.

Vernon swore quietly." BOY!" He yelled, before taking a calming breath once more." get your arse downstairs before I-"

" Before you what?" The raven haired boy stood up, completely forgetting that he was 5 ft 6, and his uncle was ranging at 5 ft 10. He quirked an sarcastic eyebrow instead." spank me, perhaps?"

There was a momentary akward silence that had descended upon the room, and neither of the occupants breathed another word. Harry was the first one to break the silence. He suddenly remembered who he was, and who he was talking to, and that invisible energy completely abandoned him. He really didn't understand what made him lose control like that, and it frightened him. It was like something, or someone, had taken him over." I'm so sorry Uncle Vernon .." He started to say, but was cut off by a snort.

" Get down stairs, Potter," He whispered deadly." get your arse down there now before I lock you in the cupboard, again."

Harry nodded quickly, not looking Uncle Vernon in the eyes. If he did, he was afraid that he might lose control again, and that was something he opted not do.

_**OO000OOO000OOOO**_

" Pass me the bacon, Harry." Aunt Petunia looked at her newphew with sharp eyes. Many mistake her for the grinch, but in her eyes she was doing the right thing for her family. When she was just a little girl and Lily had received her Hogwarts letter; she had mother and father absolutely smitted with her.

They had completely ignored her, and abused her, but Petunia refused to show emotion. She was doing a splendid job of hiding it until Lily's offspring was left on her doorstep. That's when everything seemed to surface.

At her silent state, Dudley turned to give his mom a huge grin." Thinking about ways to punish Harry are you?" He turned his chunky face to his cousin and gave him a evil smirk." surely he deserves some _type_ of .. Punishment."

" That is a very good idea munchkins," Aunt Petunia leaned over to table to kiss Dudleys flushed face. She than turned to Harry who had been trying to stay calm, and held up three fingers." this is your third strike this summer, isn't it Harry."

Harry didn't nodd or make any acknowlegements that he heard his Aunt. Instead of flipping out like earlier, he lowered his eyes to the plate in front of him.

Sweat started building on his forehead as his complex grew paler by two shades. Damn! The illness was happening again.

" The cupboard seems to be the only thing that would knock some sense into the Boy, Petunia." Uncle Vernon had finally set down his fork with a satisfied burp before joining the conversation. He had been listen though, because his face was slightly red, and his little eyes had slinted slightly down as though he was attempting to lift something heavy.

Harry emerald eyes, _( unknowly to him ) _had became swirls of green and silver." Can you guys please stop yelling?" He pleaded, hoping that his head didn't split in two right there.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BOY," Vernon had pushed the table back with wide eyes." ARE YOU SICK AGAIN WITH THAT M-MAGICAL DESEASE? Harry gasped at his Uncles voice." I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TYPE OF SHIT. CALL THAT BLUMBERING FOOL ALBERDORTH AND TELL HIM THAT HIS GRANDSON IS DYING!"

If the Gryffindor wasn't sick he might have registered the yelling, but at that point he was close to crying. Harry didn't remember when the pain subsided, and he didn't recall standing up with his wand pointed straight at the beach whale either, but he did recall smiling mockingly at Uncle Vernon." Yelling isn't the way to handle such situations," He heard himself say in a deadly whisper." _next time I won't be so calm about it_."

" Are you threating me, boy?" Vernon asked despite the fear in his eyes. Aunt Petunia and Dudley was crunched down beneath the kicten table in fear also.

Harry cranned his neck to the side in consideration. He suddenly felt so .. Powerful." Take it how was wanna, Uncle Vernon, but if dare try to take me to the cupboard it'll be the last thing you'd ever do." With that said, the raven haired boy walked calmly back up to his room.

OooooOOOoooooO


End file.
